Orange Is The New Sac: An Orange is the New Black Erotic Fanfiction
by WetWigwam
Summary: Mr. Healy just wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing time in his office. However, when a gaurd in distress requires Healy's help, he must step up to the challenge.


Orange Is The New Sac: An Orange is the New Black Erotic Fanfiction

Mr. Healy lay back in his office chair, listening to the soothe sounds of jazz playing over his internet radio. It was almost time to head home, but he could not bear the thought of going back to his pathetic life outside the prison walls. So to ease the pain he thought he would treat himself to some music and relaxation time.

Just as he began to hit the maximum level of peace, a crashing noise sounded from outside of his door. He immediately jerked awake from his haze and rushed out into the hall. To his surprise, there on the floor lay John Bennett, arms and legs sprawled out like a baby.

"Fuck!" Bennett yelled out, slamming his fist on the cold tiles. Healy just stood above him, looking on with uncertainty.

"Do you want me to help you up?" The counselor asked while reaching down his hands.

"No!" cried Bennett. "I can get up myself." He struggled to push himself up off the ground. It seemed his prosthetic leg had become half-detached from his upper thigh, leaving him with the use of only one leg. After an awkward roll onto his back, Bennett began to push himself up with his arms and leg, only to fall down once more. "Goddamnit!" He shouted, shame overcoming his facial features.

"Here, let me help," Mr. Healy said, and though Bennett protested at first, he finally gave in. Healy bent down to the ground and slowly reattached the gaurd's plastic leg. Then he grabbed the mournful man by the hands and hoisted him up. "There ya' go," he grunted, smiling half-heartedly.

"Thanks," grumbled Bennett, his face red from embarrassment. The whole ordeal was quite tense and awkward.

"No problem..I..uh..am always here to help haha," stuttered Healy.

"Yeah well, I don't need your help anymore! I'm fine!" shouted the disgruntled guard. He hated getting help from others. After losing his leg, he became very independent, worried that people would otherwise see him as a charity case.

There was then a moment of silence. "Do you want to sit down in my office? Talk for a bit?" asked Healy.

Bennett looked down at his feet, contemplating what he wanted t do. He then slowly nodded his head and walked inside. Mr. Healy followed behind, then sat at his desk while Bennett sat in a chair. Healy grabbed the man a cup of coffee and the two sat together enjoying the music that was still playing out of the computer.

"So what has been on your mind?" Healy pondered, trying to get a word out of the man in front of him.

"Why do you want to know?" snarled Bennett. "Your just a counselor to the inmates, not the gaurds!"

Healy smiled. "But I like to think that you and me are friends, Bennett."

"Well we aren't!" Bennett growled as he began to fiddle with his prosthetic leg.

"What are you doing?" Healy wondered as he peered over his desk to get a look at Bennett's leg.

"Nothing."

"C'mon! What's wrong? Did you break your prosthetic?"

Bennett lifted up his pants leg to reveal a hole in the calf of his fake leg. "Oh shit! My leg must have gotten busted when I tripped and fell!"

Healy got up from his seat and walked over to Bennett. He bent down to get a better look at the leg. "Yeah, that's a pretty good sized hole you got there," Healy said, analyzing the damage. He stuck his fingers inside the small hole, assessing the situation. "It's a perfect hole for a..." he trailed off.

"For a what?" asked Bennett.

"Oh...nothing...it's nothing..." muttered Healy as his face began to flush.

"Say it."

"It's a perfect hole for...for my cock..." Healy said looking up at Bennett with lust in his eyes.

"Perfect fit? Thats a pretty wide hole, Healy. You think your cock is thick enough to fit perfectly in there?" asked Bennett, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"I know it is."

"Then show me."

Healy smiled, then stood up. With one swift movement he tore off his trousers, revealing a shriveled cock that was slowly growing larger and larger. In no time at all it became fully erect, and to Bennett's surprise it surely was a monstrously thick beast.

"Wow! That is quite the member you've got there Healy. What are you gonna do now?" Bennett began to palm himself between his legs, his own dick growing at the sight of Mr. Healy's wonderous sex pipe.

"I'm going to fuck your leg!" shouted Healy erotically as he reached for the prosthetic limb. He tore the plastic body part off of Bennett's thigh, and slammed his cock into the perfectly tight hole in the lower half of the leg. "FUCK YES FUCK FUCK FUCK YES!" Healy screamed as his dick throbbed inside the hollow calf.

"This is quite the sexy sight," Bennett moaned as he continued to rub himself. However, his boner became too strong to hold back, so he tore off his own pants and began to jack off to the sensual leg-fucking that was occurring right in front of him. "Yes Healy! Fuck my leg! Squirt your cum into my hollow prosthetic!"

Mr. Healy let out a hearty moan as he watched Bennett stroke his long cock. "Take off your shirt!" he demanded.

"Only...if you..take off...yours" Bennett panted as his eyes rolled back in his head and his wrist flicked faster up and down his penis.

The two men both removed their shirts then continued to pleasure themselves. Healy sat his sweaty, wrinkled ass on his desk as he moved his monster dick further into the detached leg, his snow white pubes snagging on the edges of the plastic.

"How about you sit down somewhere a little more comfortable," suggested Bennett, motioning to his fleshy man stick. Healy obliged and slid his greasy asshole onto Bennett's rod, blubbering at the mouth as he did so. As Healy bounced on the dick, Bennett grabbed at the old man's balls, squeezing each testicle in his fist.

"OH YEAH BENNET! SQUEEZE MY JUICY SAC! MOAN FOR ME!" Healy howled as he rubbed his dick with the prosthetic and jiggled on his partner's penis. Bennett meanwhile moaned and drooled as he bucked his hips and jammed himself further up the counselor's tight butthole.

"I have an idea that I think will take this to the next level," whispered Bennett into Healy's ear. "Get off my cock and lay down on the floor!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Bennett!"

"That's Daddy to you!"

"Yes Daddy!" Healy cried as he lay flat on his naked stomach on the cold ground, his nipples perking up at the cool contact. Bennett then rolled off of his chair and sat beside Healy.

"Get up on your knees," the guard demanded. Healy did so, and moments later felt the icy cold toes of Bennett slipping up his anal folds. "Now keep fucking my fake leg as I anal fuck you with my real one!" Bennet barked as he began to pump his own cock as he moved his whole foot into Healy's ass. The old man cried out as Bennett forcibly stuck his foot in and out of the man's butt. Tears streamed down Healy's face as he weakly shoved the prosthetic leg all the way down to his sweaty balls.

"Too much...Daddy! Too much!" Healy cried. He then felt a rumbling in his lower gut. The foot fucking had seemed to disrupt his bowels, and he couldn't control himself. A moment later, a shower of shit tumbled from his asshole and onto Bennett.

"Oh FUCK! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Bennet cried as he lay one-legged in a pile of shit.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll clean you off!" Healy cried as he continued to fuck the prosthetic with his meaty cock. Then, right before he was about to cum, he pulled out, spraying buckets upon buckets of sperm onto Officer Bennet, washing all the poop away.

"Great! Now I'm covered in cum!" Bennett complained.

"Well, I can take care of that too!" Healy beamed. He lay down on top of Bennett and began to slurp off every inch of ejaculate that he expelled onto his naked partner. When he got to the man's penis, he decided to stick his tongue into Bennett's dick hole.

"What are you doing?!" Bennett shrieked.

"I'm making you cum too!" Said Healy as he darted his tongue in and out of his lover's twitching cock. He moved so fast that he began to rub the inside of the cock raw. Bennett screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he finally squirted a concoction of blood and cum into Healy's mouth.

Finally finished, the two lay back in a moment of post-fuck bliss.

"That was...fabulous," Bennett said with a smile.

"Yes..yes it was," Healy agreed. The two grinned at each other.

"Now, do you mind reattaching my leg?"

THE END


End file.
